Boruto GX Dino Thunder
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Boruto is sent on a mission to Duel Academy and becomes part of a new generation of heroes. With the Earthbound Immortals and Mesogog to deal with, how will our young ninja survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm sure there are plenty of you who don't remember it, but this idea was inspired by another story called Naruto GX RPM. And it was a four-way crossover between Naruto, Power Rangers RPM, Sailor Moon, and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It's personally one of my favorite stories, though I skipped the more mature parts of the story and mostly tried to read the more important aspects of its plot. But well, without further ado, on to the story, shall we!**_

_***I don't own Naruto/Boruto the Next Generation, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Power Rangers Dino Thunder!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Dino Thunder, power up!" = Regular Speech

_'Crowler really has it out for me, doesn't he?' = Someone's Thoughts_

_(Stardust Dragon [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] WIND [Level 8] __**ATK: 2500/**_ _DEF: 2000) = Monster Card Stats_

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**A Long Term Mission Begins**_

* * *

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Boruto Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage and Hero of the World, Naruto Uzumaki, was scowling at the bane of every Genin Team's existence. A feline named Tora who had escaped from the Fire Daimyo's daughter, and seems to do so on a regular daily basis. Upon capture, Boruto suffered all the damage since his teammates, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki, didn't bother to help him catch the damn thing! His face was covered in Band-Aids, and even the metal plate of his headband has small scratch marks from that demon cat's claws.

But now, after having witnessed just how that cat is treated by an overly affectionate owner, there is one thing he can't help but say once the Fire Daimyo's daughter is out of hearing range.

"...That poor, miserable creature. No wonder it keeps running away like that."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean, Son. That cat's mother was the same way when I was your age and had to chase after it. ...And I myself have the tiny scars on my face to prove it..." Naruto admitted with a sheepish grin before lightly glaring at Sarada and Mitsuki, who were trying to look anywhere but at the Hokage. "And it seems that, like me, you too were left to carry out this mission on your own."

Sarada and Mitsuki still refused to look at the Hokage, knowing he would chew them out about this severely if they have him their real reason for not helping their comrade with the mission. No matter how demeaning the mission itself was. And the disappointed look that their sensei, Konohamaru, was giving the two of them certainly didn't help matters.

"Care to explain?" Naruto asked.

But both children know that it's not a request. And they can't even lie to the Hokage and just blame it on Boruto, like they originally planned, because thanks to having Kurama - the Kyuubi no Kitsune, sealed into him when he was a baby, the Seventh Hokage can read people's emotions like an open book. He'll know if they're lying no matter how good a poker face they have.

"Uh, well… that is… uh…" stuttered Sarada, unable to form the words.

"With all due respect, Lord Seventh, Sarada and I abandoned the mission, and by extension Boruto, because it was nothing more than a waste of our time and resources to chase after an escaped cat just to send it back to that… that… TORTURE." Mitsuki explained.

Nobody could really deny that what the Daimyo's daughter called cuddling, her cat would call torture.

"Therefore, in light of how our skills as ninjas are being wasted on such menial tasks, Sarada and I respectfully request a higher rank mission." Mitsuki requested with a slight undertone of arrogance.

"Well, request denied."

"What?! Why?!" Both Mitsuki and Sarada demanded.

"Well, three reasons. First: you three are just newly minted Genin ninjas. Barely out of your academy days. You must complete a certain amount of D-Rank missions before you're allowed to take any higher rank missions, which are normally low C-Rank, depending on your sensei and how far you've come along in your training." Naruto began explaining. "There's a system to how missions work, you know. Think of it as a power ladder. Newly minted Genin teams take on D-Rank missions until they gain enough experience, or their Jonin instructor seems them ready. Then they're allowed to take low C-Rank mission. Mid to high C-Rank missions are much more difficult, and hold a high chance of running into bandits and mercenaries that have been hired to kill the client. These missions are reserved for Chunin level ninjas. Next, there's the Jonin level ninjas. They take on some of the most difficult missions we have. Missions that have a high chance of having to fight Rogue Ninjas. These missions are classified as B-Rank and A-Rank missions. Lastly, there's the S-Rank missions, which are of the highest caliber mission a ninja can take. Only the ANBU, the Hokage, and the most powerful Jonin are allowed to take these missions, and even then they require a large group to complete due to the high death toll."

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see that his son was actually taking notes on this in a small notebook with the words "How To Be A Ninja (Becoming Hokage Not Included, Some Editing Required)" written on the cover. He doesn't know how Boruto got all of that to fit on the front cover of that tiny notebook, but didn't really see that as important. Not as much as the boy actually taking notes. It makes him proud to know that, while his son may hate the Hokage title and position due to friction it's caused in the family, he's still trying his best to learn all he can about being a serious ninja.

Naruto made a mental note to clock out early tonight and leave a few Shadow Clones to finish the paperwork so he could go home and spend some much needed quality time with his family.

But back to his lecture.

"Two: you both willingly abandoned, not only a mission, but your teammate, just because you felt your pride mattered more than completing the mission. If this had been a higher rank mission, say a high B-Rank or low S-Rank, not only would that set a bad image for Leaf Ninjas and lead to a potential loss in clients, but Boruto would have died in a desperate attempt to complete the mission and protect either the client or precious cargo. Remember this, Squad 7, 'those who abandon the mission objective are branded as scum. But those who abandon their friends and teammates are worse than scum'. Those are the words my sensei, Kakashi Hatake, said to me and my teammates when we became Squad 7 before you, and I still live by those words. You left Boruto to complete one of the most difficult D-Rank missions by himself because you felt as though retrieving a runaway cat was beneath you and your abilities."

Those words hit all three children hard. It made Sarada and Mitsuki really start to think about the potential consequences of their actions. Besides Boruto having his face clawed up by a scared cat.

"Now, reason number three is a less severe reason. I can't give you any higher ranked missions simply because we don't have any right now. There's hardly even been word of a purse snatcher in recent days. But I suppose it's best to enjoy these days of peace while we still can." Naruto explained as he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Call me crazy, but I've got a feeling that something bad is rising up over the horizon…"

Boruto actually nodded in agreement. He too shared his father's uneasy feeling. To him, a prolonged time of peace usually means something big is about to go down.

"Now, I'm afraid I can't let you two abandoning a mission, no matter how insignificant it seems, go unpunished. Especially since you also abandoned a comrade by doing so. You will both be put on a month long probation, taking only the missions to help clean the sewer system in Village Sector 42-Green. And the payment for this mission that would have gone to you and Mitsuki, Sarada, will instead be given to Boruto, as he was the only one of you who successfully captured Tora and brought her back to the Daimyo's daughter. Do I make myself clear?"

The payment part, the kids could handle. They both know that since they didn't do the work, they don't have to get paid. But the mission they have to do for their probation is what turned them both paler than ghosts. Sector 42-Green is the most disgusting sewer system in all of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and is located in the Red Light District where, unknown to any of them, Naruto used to live. Those sewers are so filthy, the smell so bad, it's been rumored to kill an Inuzuka and their dog partner even if they have gas masks on!

And they're being forced to help clean that sewer, which is thought to be near impossible! Even Konohamaru visibly winced at this part of the punishment, knowing he'd have to stay to both supervise and help his students. Seeing that the boy and girl were too scared to answer right now, Konohamaru did for them.

"We understand, Lord Hokage. It shall be done."

"Good. Then Squad 7 is dismissed. Except for you, Boruto. I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

Boruto raised an eyebrow at this request, but stayed behind anyway as the rest of his squad left to both mentally prepare themselves for the torture they're about to be put through, and possibly to stew over their past mistakes.

"Whatever prank you think I pulled, it wasn't me, Old Man. I only heard about the exploding snakes in a can of jelly beans incident during the mission." Boruto said.

"Oh, I know. Your sister already confessed to that one." Naruto replied, having already heard about that particular prank. "Besides, that's not why I asked you to stay behind. The reason I needed you to stay is because I need you for a special S-Rank mission. One that I feel only you can accomplish."

"What, me? On an S-Rank mission?!" asked Boruto as he was thrown for a loop. "Didn't you just get through saying that those missions are reserved only for ANBU and the most powerful of Jonin?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would send an ANBU team or some Jonin to handle an S-Rank mission. But due to the nature of this particular mission, none of them are qualified to handle something like this. Especially since it pertains to a certain card game I know you love." Naruto explained as he held up a card depicting a dragon.

Boruto recognized the card right away. It's a monster card called Baby Dragon from a game called Duel Monsters. And now he understands why his dad needed someone young for this mission. Hardly any adults, and certainly none that are ninjas, play this game. And if they do, it's not often enough to keep their skills sharp. But still, he doesn't understand why his father is sending him to do this mission when there are surely others in his age group that would be considered better choices.

"Okay, I understand why you need someone young for this mission, but why me specifically?"

"First, I think a little explanation about your mission is in order. You know that there are other territories outside the Elemental Nations, right son?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from his son. "While our world focused more on our advancement in the use of Chakra and developing our ninja techniques, the world beyond the Elemental Nations advanced further in the realm of technology. They have tech that far exceeds our own, even though in this recent time of peace we've made technological advancements of our own. And instead of using ninjas to settle disputes, they use Duel Monsters to do so."

"Alright, alright, I'm following you so far." Boruto said.

"The fact of the matter is, in those other parts of the world, they've created special academies like our own ninja academies. But instead of using them to train warriors, they developed these academies to teach the next generation all they need to know about Duel Monsters so they can, perhaps, make a career out of playing the game and winning tournaments. In fact, the headmaster for one of these academies asked for you specifically." Naruto explained. "Keep in mind that this will be a solo mission. And your mission, should you choose to accept it, will be to attend Duel Academy under the guise of being a student while keeping an eye out for a potential danger that the headmaster, Chancellor Shepard, has information about. Should you choose to accept it, you will have to try and keep up the guise of being an ordinary human boy. You must not allow your abilities as a ninja to be revealed if at all possible."

Naruto then got up from behind the Mission Counter and walked over to put a hand on his son's shoulder. The sixteen year old won't say it out loud, but he's missed the instances where his father would actually spend time with him and his family, even if it were just to give him a hug before leaving for work. Now, the man usually sends a Shadow Clone home while he stays at the office to do paperwork, and rarely ever spends time with Boruto, his mom, or his little sister, Himawari.

And that's why Boruto had begun pulling such ridiculously ludocrous pranks all the time while he was in the academy. He was so starved for attention from his father that he was willing to make a fool of himself just to get some form of attention from the man. Even if it was negative attention such as a harsh scolding and being clonked on the head.

"It's your choice, Bolt." Naruto said, using his son's old nickname. "None of us will think any less of you if you decline this mission. If you feel like you're not ready for an S-Rank mission, then that's okay. Part of being a good ninja is knowing one's own limitations, and when it's time to break past them. So, what do you say?"

Seeing the look in his father's eyes, Boruto knows exactly what the man's thinking. He believes in him. And for Boruto, if his family believes he can do it, then that's good enough for him.

"Alright, Lord Hokage. I accept this mission. When do I leave?" Boruto said.

"You'll leave for Domino City in three days time. Use that time to pack for a year long stay, as you'll be taking an entrance exam with the newest batch of students so as to not arouse suspicion amongst the students and staff. You'll also be supplied with some new cards to help improve your deck and increase your chances of getting into Duel Academy for your mission. Dismissed."

With a quick salute, Boruto turned on his heel and left the office. He needed to go straight home and pack for a very long mission.

'_Boy, are Sarada and Mitsuki gonna flip when they hear about this!'_ he thought to himself with an impish grin.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of the punishment I gave to Sarada and Mitsuki? Was it perhaps too harsh? I don't know. But as you have seen, I've made those in Boruto's age group a little bit older than in canon, and they will be somewhat OOC.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Don't forget to cast your votes on the poll on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi, Gray Force User, and Sith friends.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I don't own Naruto, Boruto: the Next Generation, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This story is written exclusively for fun.***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Dino Thunder, power up!" = Regular Speech

_'Crowler really has it out for me, doesn't he?' = Someone's Thoughts_

_(Stardust Dragon [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] WIND [Level 8] __**ATK: 2500/**_ _DEF: 2000) = Monster Card Stats_

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**Unleashing the Red Tyrannosaurus**_

* * *

It was a calm and quiet day on the ocean as a ship from the Elemental Nations had left earlier that morning. At around 2:00am, to be precise. And Boruto was more than ready to take his exam to enter Duel Academy and complete his mission. The first ever S-Rank mission on his record as a ninja. Needless to say, even though he doesn't like people constantly comparing him to his father, Boruto is actually pretty excited.

And he's quite relieved to be away from the village for awhile. It will be like a whole new start for him. No one comparing him to his father, no constant saying that he will become Hokage, no more hurtful comments from Sarada. Just the thing he needed.

And the best part? His dad ACTUALLY decided to take some time off to spend with the whole family!

Boruto actually had to punch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Right after punching his father in the stomach just to make sure it wasn't a clone like it usually is. His mom and sister gasped at this action, but they understood his reasons after he explained why he did so. It also helps that Naruto said that it was okay, and that he deserved it for all the times he pulled that clone stunt. So Boruto got off with just a light scolding.

It was some amazing family time for them all too. They went on a camping trip, had movie nights, and even had a little get together with the rest of the original Rookie Nine and their kids. Well, all except Sarada, as she has been grounded outside of her ninja duties.

Let's just say, Sarada's mother was NOT happy when she heard about what her daughter and Mitsuki did.

And the two of them are probably going to be furious when they hear about how Boruto got assigned a solo S-Rank mission while they were stuck on sewer cleanup duty.

Oh, and speaking of the mission. Boruto was actually given some packs of cards that were meant to upgrade his deck through the use of new monster cards called Tuners and Synchro monsters. But there's one card in particular among all of the cards he's gotten that really seems to connect with him. But he doesn't know why.

It's a synchro monster card known as Stardust Dragon. And he doesn't know why, but Boruto feels as though he has a history with this card. Like it's a part of him that he can never truly let go of. And he knows that, when played correctly, it'll be the real ace in the hole for his deck.

As for his deck itself?

Well, Boruto has always loved paleontology and anything related to dinosaurs and other such creatures of ancient history. And even though he's sixteen years old now, he just can't shed that love of dinosaurs that has only grown in him since he was little. Especially after watching the Dino Duelist, Rex Raptor, duel in the championship tournaments during his boat trip. From what the crew told him, Rex used to be a very arrogant duelist and wasn't very competent at first. But then he started to really think and trust in his deck during his duels and has begun to win more often than he loses.

His arrogance is also gone now. He's really mellowed with age, becoming one of the more likeable duelists out there along with the likes of Mako Tsunami and Espa Roba.

So, to honor his love of dinosaurs, Boruto built a deck using a new type of fire attributed dinosaur monsters known as "Jurrac" cards. And he's got every card he could need for it. And while not all of the cards are directly related to dinosaurs, it's still a balanced deck that gets the job done.

"Well Boruto, you wanted to be taken seriously and set out of your father's shadow. Welcome to Domino City." he said to himself as he began to walk below deck.

Currently, Boruto was wearing a new outfit that his mother had made for him. He knows he'll have to replace a part of it to fit whatever uniform this school will give him when he passes his exam, but for now, he's happy with what he's wearing.

Boruto is wearing a white muscle shirt that really hugs his body and shows the defined muscles he's got from all the years of training on his own that he's done before and after he entered the Ninja Academy. That shirt is tucked into a pair of black pants with red flame patterns that go up from the bottom of each pant leg to just above the knee, and around his waist is a golden belt buckle that looks like a snarling Tyrannosaurus Rex head that's facing forwards instead of sideways. The bottoms of his pant legs are also tucked into something. A pair of black combat boots with red soles and laces. To complete the ensemble, Boruto is wearing a specially made jacket that's similar to his father's and grandfather's. While Naruto has a cloak made to look like the Fourth Hokage's signature cloak, only being red with black flames licking the bottom, Boruto's was made in a reversed color scheme to where his is black with red flames instead. But the major difference is the roaring T-Rex image rising up from the flames on the back to really show off Boruto's fascination with paleontology.

All in all, Boruto now looks more like a badass.

'_Now, if I could just do something about my hair…'_ he thought to himself.

He's always been very self conscious about how his hair looks after he got old enough to actually worry about things like that. His mom and sister tell him that his hair looks fine, but he's not so sure.

"Well, no time to worry about that right now. I have to hurry and get to the Kaiba Dome for my Duel Exam." Boruto said to himself as the boat docked.

* * *

_***...Sometime Later…***_

* * *

"**DAMMIT, WHERE'S THE FRICKIN' KAIBA DOME!?"**

Unfortunately, being in an entirely different continent means that Boruto has no sense of direction. With all of these big metal buildings all over the place, everything looks exactly the same to our young hero. And so, he's running aimlessly around the entire city as he tries to find the Kaiba Dome so he can begin his mission.

But he's not having much luck, and has only become more lost than he already was to begin with.

Stopping at a street corner, Boruto started to huff and puff as he tried to catch his breath. Even with his use of Chakra, he was quite low on stamina after running for an hour straight and the muscles in his legs are burning from running so fast for so long.

"This stinks! I've only been on this continent for an hour and already I'm lost! And my mission hasn't even started for real yet!" Boruto said through his labored breathing. "What would Sarada say in this situation? ...Nah, she wouldn't say anything helpful. She'd just call me an idiot and then whack me on the head. I swear, if she doesn't get that temper of hers under control, she's gonna unintentionally give somebody brain damage if not outright kill them with her monster strength."

Boruto sighed as he thought back to all the times he's tried to just be friends with Sarada, but they seemed to just push each other away. The lad chuckled bitterly at that.

"I guess that's one way Sarada and I are like our dads. We can't stand each other."

He would have laughed a little more at the irony of the situation, but the sounds of battle caught his attention and caused him to sober up quickly. Slowly he walked to the street corner and peeked around. His eyes widened as he silently gasped at what he was seeing.

There, fighting in the middle of what looks like a public park is a man dressed in all white tribal robes that looked almost like those of the ancient Aztec warriors that Boruto read about on the boat ride here. However, this man is also wearing a white cape connected to golden shoulder pads, with the left shoulder pad having a curved spike jutting out of it, and covering the top of his head and his eyes is a red helmet forged in the form of the top of a T-Rex skull.

Around the man's left wrist is a golden band with a golden coupling that holds a glowing red gemstone. At least, Boruto thinks it's a gemstone. He can't see it clearly from where he is. But he can sense incredible power coming from it.

But it was what he was fighting that really took Boruto by surprise.

Those things… he doesn't even know what they are.

They appear to be reptilian humanoids that share features with dinosaurs. But to Boruto, that should be impossible. There's no way technology has advanced to the point that people can just extract DNA from fossils like that! These - whatever they are - have horns, sharp protrusions, and green scales on their bodies, and are also wearing black armor and boots. And while the warrior was fighting them off using a rather intricate looking spear, these reptilian humanoids were using odd saws.

The warrior released various war cries as he easily parried the strikes of these reptilian humanoids. He blocked three saws at once using the long staff part of the spear, then pushed them away before striking all three enemies across the chest with the sharp head of the spear. Flipping forward, the warrior then kicked away once humanoid with a kick to the ribs before punching another in the face and deflecting a karate chop from another humanoid.

'_Whoa, look at this guy go…! He's probably a better warrior than Dad!'_ Boruto remarked in awe in his head.

But then he saw more of those reptilian humanoids showing up. They literally appeared out of nowhere and caught the Tyranno Warrior off guard as they surrounded him. The Tyranno Warrior grunted as he knows that there are too many for him to fight alone. But he can't risk this precious cargo he's holding falling into evil hands.

Finally, Boruto had enough of watching.

"Hey, scale heads!" he cried, getting everyone's attention. "Why don't you pick on someone from your own time period!"

Rushing towards the enemies with chakra enhanced speed, Boruto pumped some chakra into the storage seals on his wrists. In a poof of smoke, a pair of kunai knives were released from the seals as the lad held each one in a reverse grip before leaping into the air for an aerial strike.

"**Eat this!"** he cried as he threw one kunai.

As this kunai was laced with Lightning Chakra, it easily punctured through the reptilian humanoid, revealing sparking circuitry with a few fleshy parts. Something that caught Boruto off guard.

"They're not human! They're robots!"

"Stay alert, young one!" exclaimed the Tyranno Warrior as he stabbed three more dino robots with his spear. "This battle has only just begun!"

Boruto shook his head as he was snapped out of his state of awe, and he quickly threw his remaining kunai, lacing it with lightning chakra like before, and skewering yet another of the supposed robots. He then called upon a shuriken from his storage seal and threw it before flying through hand signs.

"**Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Suddenly, hundreds of other shuriken spawned from the first as they approached the strange dino robots. They all hit home, even though a majority of them were deflected by their armor, yet most of them managed to strike killer blows and took out a vast majority of the army. Seeing that they are no match for the strange powers of this newcomer, the rest of the dino robots vanished as they retreated back to wherever it is they came from.

Boruto sighed as he relaxed his stance.

"What were those things? They were like robots, only they're not." Boruto asked.

"Those are creatures called Tyrannodrones."

Boruto turned around to see the mystery warrior approaching him, spear still in hand but being used more like a walking stick instead of a weapon.

"They are the minions of the evil Mesogog. And he is my people's greatest enemy."

"Who's Mesogog? And who are you?" Boruto asked.

The man didn't give a reply to his questions. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He merely removed the wristband from his arm and held it out to Boruto. He watched as the stone within it began to glow even brighter than before as it seemed to be reaching out to the blonde boy. The man smiled, for he seems to know what is going on.

"You will soon find out who Mesogog is, young one. For he is the greatest enemy of my tribe. And I? I am the last of that tribe, and the guardian of the three Dino Gems."

Without warning, the gold band holding the red gem flew from the man's grasp and onto Boruto's left wrist. The boy yelped and tried to get it off, but to no avail. It's stuck like glue. And that's not all. Two more gems, one blue and one yellow, flew from the ancient warrior and into the storage seal on Boruto's other wrist.

"What the heck is this thing, and why won't it come off? And for that matter, why give me those other two gems?" Boruto questioned.

"Calm yourself, young one. All will be revealed in time." the ancient warrior replied as he vanished into thin air. "The world needs the dinosaur warriors once more."

"Dinosaur warriors? What does he mean?"

But he had no time to ponder this as he heard a loud 'gong' sound and looked to see a nearby clock tower. And more importantly, the time on the face of said clock.

"Oh no! My duel exam is in half an hour! I have to hurry!"

And so, pumping as much chakra to his legs as he could, Boruto sped off like a bat out of hell towards the Kaiba Dome. Because now that he can actually see the building, he knows where it is and can easily navigate towards it. And yet he is completely unaware of the course set for his own destiny, and how that is intertwined with those of others.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger - Boruto Uzumaki**_

_**Blue Triceratops Ranger - Jaden Yuki**_

_**Yellow Pteranodon Ranger - Alexis Rhodes**_

_**Black Brachiosaurus Ranger - Undecided**_

_**White Drago (Tupuxuara) Ranger - Kaguya Otsutsuki**_

* * *

_**If you have any suggestions for the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, feel free to let me know.**_

_**Thank you guys and girls so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I have on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day, my Jedi, Gray Jedi, and Sith friends.**_


	3. Boruto Jurrac Deck

_**Sorry, but this isn't really a chapter. It's merely a list of cards that Boruto has in his deck. Please keep in mind that I build the decks of all my characters using YGOPro on my computer, so please don't hate if the deck isn't built how you think it should be built.**_

_***I still don't own Naruto/Boruto: The Next Generation or Yu-Gi-Oh GX!***_

* * *

_**Boruto's Jurrac Deck**_

* * *

_**Monster Cards**_

* * *

Jurrac Titano

Jurrac Spinos

Jurrac Tyrannus

Jurrac Hera

Jurrac Protops

Jurrac Velo (3 copies)

Jurrac Iguanon

Jurrac Guaiba (2 copies)

Jurrac Dino

Jurrac Monoloph

Jurrac Brachis

Jurrac Ptera

Jurrac Gallim

Jurrac Stauriko

Jurrac Aeolo

* * *

_**Spell Cards**_

* * *

Fossil Dig

Dark Hole

Lightning Vortex

Card Destruction

Tail Swipe

Monster Reborn

Big Evolution Pill

Magical Mallet (2 copies

Mystical Space Typhoon

Megamorph

Salamandra (2 copies)

Lost World

* * *

_**Trap Cards**_

* * *

Jurrac Impact

Threatening Roar

Draining Sheild

Mirror Force

Survival of the Fittest

Survival Instinct

Urgent Tuning

Fossil Excavation

Seismic Shockwave

Negate Attack

* * *

_**Extra Deck**_

* * *

Jurrac Meteor

Stardust Dragon

Jurrac Giganoto

Jurrac Velphito

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Don't worry, the real third chapter of the story is coming out real soon. I just wanted to post this so I have a reference for the cards in Boruto's deck. The card list will be updated as the story goes on, so for now, I hope you all like what I did here. As you can see, it's similar to how Rex Raptor builds his decks, using mainly dinosaurs with a dragon monster as his best card.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for your patience. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
